


the day you mess everything up

by NepetaLeijon27



Series: falling is like flying [A3 Madoka AU] [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys, POV Second Person, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: ‘I wish that everything reflects who I want to be, and it will be like I’ve always been that way!’part 3 of the series, from the pov of Kazunari.
Series: falling is like flying [A3 Madoka AU] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676620
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You certainly didn't see who was coming from the other side of the hallway. The books you held were stacked up so high, that it obstructed your sight. Luckily, you knew where your classroom was - but had not considered other people.

'I'm so sorry...' You apologize quickly as you gather your books again. Then, you also see who exactly collided with you. As you are just about done, you recall the name of the brown-haired boy. 'You're...Minagi Tsuzuru, right?' 

The boy nods. 'Yeah, that's me.', he says. ' You apologize, but I should be sorry. I was...all caught up in my thoughts, I was dreaming...' He moves around his arms to illustrate his point, and while he does so, you notice something sparkling on the middle finger of his hands. It's the same color as his eyes, but you think you can see something silvery too.

You realize you're looking it for a little too long, so you ask him: 'What's that around your finger?' You point at it to make it clear what it is you're asking for.

'Ehh...', All of a sudden, the boy gets red in the face. 'It's...uh...I got it from, eh...' You think that that's your cue to go. 'Let it be, forget I asked anything...' You shrug and you walk away. 

* * *

But as you continue your way to the classroom, you immediately regret that decision. 'Crap...', you think. 'I should've asked where he got it. But...I get too caught up in myself...if I only were better at asking something like that without making that awkward...'

You can't stop thinking about it, and as you're walking back home, your head is still full of it. 'I always thought our school is full of people-pleasers...', you consider as you walk past the shop windows. 'But maybe it's just me who's the awkward one....oh, hey, what's happening over there?' 

At the main crossroad, you see something is being revealed of sorts. A crowd has gathered in front of something veiled and large, and from what you hear you can pick up that it's probably a new artwork of sorts. It's enough of a happening for a few journalists and cameramen to be part of the crowd. You don't recognize the name of the artist they say it's by, but you grow curious and watch it from a distance.

The host raises their voice, starts the countdown, and removes the veil from the artwork. What you see, is the most beautiful thing you've ever witnessed. 'Wow...'

It's a statue of the known history figure Tomoe Gozen, with her naginata in hand. She is beautifully sculpted out of marble, the textures on the armor she is wearing is perfectly carved. In your history classes, you know that she is described as being beautiful, with fair skin, and you think that that is well represented in this statue, without finding refuge in historical inaccuracy of showing too much skin.

'That's...to make such a thing...', The incoming gust of air makes you want to close your mouth. You didn't even recall opening it. 'And exactly like something I want to make...' 

Because you don't want people asking as to what you're doing here, you quickly choose a path that leads to your house. But your thoughts are still with the statue. 'I can't just switch from whatever career path I had in mind before...but what if I do want to change?' you mumble. 

'Yeah, what if you do, huh?'

A voice you don't know suddenly reacts on your musings. You quickly find the source, a white...animal sitting on the low wall a bit ahead. You walk up to it, but you still can't define whether it's a cat, a weasel, or a rabbit. 'Did you just...talk to me?' you frown. 

'I did. What's the matter?'

You close your eyes and rub your temples. 'Okay, okay...', you sigh. 'I'm certainly hallucinating. There's no way I'm seeing this...thing, and that it's talking to me...'

'You're not hallucinating.', the white animal says, and as you open your eyes, it is indeed still staring at you with its pair of red ones. 'You were thinking of changing, weren't you?'

You nod. 'Yes, I was, and I still kind of am. There's no point in hiding it anyway.' you say as you carefully tell the unknown animal about it. You still can't believe you're doing this.

'I see.', The creature nods, but does not change its expression. 'I can help you.'

Your eyes grow bright, but your sceptisism is riling up again. 'You...can? Tell me about it.'

The creature sits down. 'You may not know it, but this city is plagued by disasters.', he tells you, and you are interested in this odd tangent it takes. 'Illnesses, strange 'accidents', and relationships breaking up. All of this is caused by creatures called witches that hide in this city.'

'Okay, I'm going to stop you there.', you say and move your hands. 'If that's true, why haven't I seen them?'

'They like to stay hidden in their own little space.', the animal continues without any sign of distress in its voice nor expression. 'So usually, they can't be seen. However, there are people who can.'

You raise an eyebrow. 'Oh. And, would you tell me, who those people are?'

'You probably know them. They're around your age, and they have told me, the incubator, a wish they wanted to fulfill. In exchange, they have become magical boys, and only they have the power to eradicate these witches from existence.', The animal, apparently called an incubator, scratches its back.

'And you are asking me...'

'If you want me to solve your problems.', the incubator continues your sentence exactly as you thought. 'I've been asked this before, but you can think of anything with me. There's no exact thing like 'limitations' with me if you're the one I seek.'

You bring your hand to your chin and think it over. 'Hmm.', you mumble. 'I'm just thinking about how I can do this right...'

Then, it hits you. You think that, wording it like this, everything will happen exactly like you want it.

'I wish that everything reflects who I want to be, and it will be like I've always been that way!'


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, it is that Tsuzuru feels something strange. 'Ah!' A pain reminiscent of something stabbing it acts up in his head, forcing him to close his eyes. 'What's...' Just as he wants to clench his teeth in an attempt to brave it, it's gone as soon as it came. 'Huh.'

But you don't get that strange headache. Instead, you feel something in your hands. 'Hey...'

'That's the sign of a successful wish.', the incubator says. 'Take good care of it.'

You open your hands as it says that and you see that it's a little gem in the color of your eyes. An even smaller hibiscus flower is in the Faberge-egg shaped thing. You realized that that knowledge of art comes naturally to you now, as if you have learned for it all your life. You crack a smile and continue your way home, your heart racing. 

'Ah, you're home.', your father greets you as you open the door. 'Did you see anything of the revealing of the statue on your way back home?'

You drop off your stuff in the hallway and answer him. 'Yeah, I did. Amazing piece of art, isn't it?' You try to act as natural as you can. 

Your mother nods. 'It is.', she agrees. 'I don't blame you for being a little late. You've always had something for the arts.' _Oof. Dodged a bullet there._

'Did you also get a sudden headache just a few minutes ago? Your dad and me had it acting up.' your mother asks you. 

At first, you want to ask what they're talking about, but then you realize that that was probably a result of the world being slightly rewritten and their memories being replaced. So, you say: 'Yeah. No idea where it came from.', and you shrug to emphasize the message. 'It's gone now so I shouldn't worry if I were you.' You have the door to the hallway half opened so you can get to your room. 

'That's true.' is the last thing you hear your mother say before you ascend the stairs.

* * *

Your room has changed quite a bit ever since you last saw it, so you need to observe it a bit. You think it's strange, now that everyone remembers you differently, they don't know that there was something before that. What you see immediately, is that the schedule that's in your agenda is that of the graphic arts class.

Suddenly, the phone you had in your other pocket beeps. You pick it up and see that you got a message on an app you barely used in your 'past life': Discorpse.

 **Tenma Sumeragi** _Today at 15:55_

hey kazu

Even if you were largely focusing on studying before, your heart skips a beat once you see who just messaged you. The Tenma Sumeragi? As in the super rich kid with a shit ton of connections?

But your gut tells you to play it casual, just like you did with your parents. And it seems to work: Tenma messages back pretty fast.

 **Kazu** _Today at 15:55_

whats up?

 **Tenma Sumeragi** _Today at 15:56_

all stuff aside

i could be wrong but

you met an incubator today right?

You need to think about what to say, but you decide to trust Tenma.

 **Kazu** _Today at 15:56_

yes and what do you want to do with that

 **Tenma Sumeragi** _Today at 15:57_

there are more people who did meet one and made a wish

theyre with me and not too shabby

want to meet them tonight over at my place?

Well, I need to make new memories anyway, you think. 

**Kazu** _Today at 15:57_

thatd be nice

i trust you got it with my parents?

 **Tenma Sumeragi** _Today at 15:57_

sure no prob


	3. Chapter 3

The very same afternoon, you arrive at the mansion Tenma's rich parents allowed to afford. And although such a large house isn't something unique in the Southern Districts, you're still a bit amazed by it.

'Tenma! He's here!' A young man with light blue hair and orange eyes quickly spots you, and runs towards the veranda, where Tenma's holding up. It's not long after that he comes walking towards you. He looks more or less exactly like you remember.

'Nice timing.', is the first thing you hear him say. 'I think you already know who I am, don't you?'

You nod. 'Yeah, you invited me.', you say as you look around once more. 'I trust you already arranged stuff with my parents, right?'

'I did, no problem.', Tenma shrugs. 'Anyway, I'm also known as the Vermilion Bird in these circles. So, if you hear anything about that, that's me, by the way.'

'That name sounds hella cool, you know.', You think it's a badass nickname. 'There must be a good reason why they call you that.'

* * *

Tenma leads you into his house, followed by the somewhat strange blue-haired young man. 'There is, trust me. I'm the Leader of the Puer Magi around here. Together, we form the Summer Faction.'

'Now you mention that, it _does_ feel like summer lasts forever in here...' you wonder. 

It doesn't make a particular big impression on Tenma. 'It's just a name. All Districts have Factions named after seasons, Summer is just one out of four.'

He leads you down the hallway and you enter the, uhh, lobby? You think it's probably a lobby. 

Either way, it's fairly spacious, and you can see two other, presumably magical boys. One of them has pink hair, and is sitting in the sofa in front of the fireplace. He holds from what you can see a shoujo manga in his hand. The other is on one of the chairs at the desk, but walks towards you as soon as he sees you. Clothed in a pink dress with ruffles, he looks up and down at you with his orange eyes, almost as if inspecting you.

'So you're the new one he talked about.', he says and moves his hand around a lock of his short, green hair. 'Are you sure you're the one who designed all that stuff at the college exhibition?'

'Why do you question my knowledge about the people in this District?' Tenma asks before you have chance to answer. 

He clearly doesn't want Tenma to intervent. 'Not talking to you, hack.' 

Still, you're a bit taken aback by his comment about you. 'Yes, how so? Don't I look exactly like you expected?' you ask, ignoring Tenma.

The green-haired boy isn't bothered by that in the slightest. 'No, it's just...', he sighs. 'Eh, forget about it. Name's Rurikawa Yuki and I'm the deputy around here.' 

'Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm indeed Kazunari Miyoshi.' You act like nothing has happened and introduce yourself formally. 

The boy on the sofa finally seems to notice there's a new visitor. 'Oh, hey, s-sorry, I was too engrossed in my manga...', he attempts to excuse himself. 'W-welcome in the Summer base, I guess...I'm Sakisaka Muku, by the way.'

You repeat your introduction, but Muku quickly says that that isn't necessary. 'I just got your name, thank you...our sixth member should be in the lounge.'

'That's a nice opportunity to take a quick tour through the base, then.', Tenma decides. 'This is going to be your mainstay, so it's good to know how things work around here.'

* * *

Yuki leads you through the house, through a broad hallway. You see that the floor and walls blink like mirrors. You try not to gape at them too much.

As you wonder why Yuki is leading you instead of Tenma, you hear Yuki's voice in your mind: 'And it's also good to know our dear Leader gets lost from time to time in his own house.' As he sees your surprised expression, he explains: 'This is telepathy. A handy tool anyone can do around here.' You smile as you imagine Tenma getting lost in his own house.

That reminds you. 'Hey, I don't think I ever got your name, or did I?' you ask the blue-haired boy who has been following you without a word. 

'Oh, yeah, that...', He seems surprised that he forgot. 'I'm Ikaruga Misumi! It's nice to have you here, I'm sure we're gonna have a great time!'

The way he says that makes a nice impression on you already. 'Oh yeah, I just know that!'

'Just now, I've noticed dozens of triangles on you, so I'm happy you're going to stick around!'

You realize that this guy might be more eccentric than you thought, but you can't comment on it as Yuki says: 'Here we are.'

Yuki has stopped walking. You look around and see that you've arrived in some sort of lounge. The floor, ceiling and walls are covered in pastel colors, and a large pink billiard table with dark blue felt is standing in the middle of the room. Some of the walls and the center of the ceiling are mirrors in themselves. At your right, you spot a piano. At one of the other walls, there's an abstract artwork in 3d. You think that that might be a modeled variant on one of Kandinsky's paintings.

'This is where we usually hang out.', Tenma explains and then raises his voice. 'Kumon? We're back.'

A purple-haired boy, apparently named Kumon, turns around to face you. He's sitting at one of the four chairs around a round table in the corner. 'Oh, hey!', he greets you enthusiastically. 'So you're Kazu, eh? It's so nice to see you, I'm Kumon! Kumon Hyodo!'

You look at him and think that, his mannerisms aside, he's got some physical traits you've also seen in Muku. 'It's nice to see you too. Hey, did you ever notice you and Muku kinda look similar? Don't cha think?'

Kumon smiles, then points at him and Muku and back. 'Yeah, we've heard that more. We're cousins!'

'Y-yeah, he's also my battle partner.', Muku explains. 'It's kind of in the family...'

Suddenly, the voices of everyone else drown out. You realize that when you only hear the two cousins talking to you clearly.

'Oh.' Kumon seems to notice it. He snaps his fingers and the sound returns to its normal volume again. 

'What was that? Why was I hearing you so vaguely?', you wonder. 'What did you say?'

Yuki breathes out. 'Ah, you're back again.'

'I'm sorry...', Kumon apologizes. 'It's...it's my personal magic, Distraction. I'm sorry I used it on you accidentally. I'm new here, y'know...'

You shrug. 'Well, I don't even know what my magic is, so, don't sweat it!' you smile. You look back and see that everyone is spreading out over the lounge. Just to give Kumon a bit more confidence, you take a seat next to him. Kumon's holding a pot with some earth in it.

'You're growing something in there?' you point at it. 

Kumon nods. 'Yeah. 's Supposed to become a Morning Glory, like my own flower. It's been a few weeks watering and nothing has happened. Now I'll admit I'm not a very smart gardener, but...'

You get the situation. 'It's not growing, I see. Maybe there's something in the soil.' Before your wish, you were never so direct. But it feels better now.

'Maybe there is.', Kumon moves his hand to his chin. 'Could you check it out? I planted the flower in the center.'

He hands the flower pot to you and you start observing it. 'No probs.' You have no idea how Morning Glory seeds look like, but you notice that you've touched it only a few seconds later. 

'What...?' The flower suddenly sprouts into full bloom, although you know that they, true to their name, only show their colors in the morning. 

Kumon looks at it. 'Whoa. Is that...?'

'My...magic...by any chance?', you slowly finish his question. 'I don't heckin' know, dude...'

Soon, the rest of the Faction sees it too. 'Looks like it.', Yuki states. 'Putting stuff in a state it hasn't been. That's...strangely specific.'

You think about it and realize that it's a smaller version of the wish you made - you have put the world in a state it hadn't been before. But you can't bear to reveal it.

Yuki continues. 'It's making me wonder. What kind of wish would result in this kind of magic? Whatever it was, I bet it's...strange.'


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yuki and Misumi are already at the doorstep of your new room. 

'Do you always wake up this late?' Yuki asks in a deadpan voice.

You sigh deeply. 'Okay, okay. I'll get up.'

Yuki explains the activity of today as he looks on his watch. 'We're going out to show you the ropes of witch hunting, just so you know.'

'Ah, okay. I'mma get ready, just a sec.'

While you get dressed, you think back at how Tenma told your parents you were staying at him in order to ensure you'll graduate from college. You still think it's crazy they bought that.

Not too long after, you meet up with Yuki and Misumi. 'Looks like you're ready. Great, let's head out.' You remember Yuki having mentioned being the deputy, and you already know he'll be a great Leader should something happen. 

While you head out, you ask Misumi and Yuki some questions. 'The incubator did mention witches and fighting them. I actually haven't done that yet, so...'

'Ah, that's no problem!', Misumi reassures you. 'When this is all over, you'll be ready for anything! Right, Yuki?'

Yuki simply nods. He keeps it on a careful: '...we'll see.'

You see how Yuki keeps his Soul Gem in his hand, the other slightly above it in order to keep it safe. 'What are you doing, Yuki?' you ask.

'I'm looking if any witches are around here.', he answers. 'You'll notice if they're nearby. But this is a little bit more precise. It'll glow if we're on the right track.'

You don't want to bother Yuki with any more questions, but before you can think of anything else to say, you start to feel strange. 

'Eh, why do I feel like I'm about to throw up?' you break your decision soon enough as you see that Yuki's Soul Gem lightly glows. 

Yuki steps forward and a glowing seal appears in mid-air. 'This is the entrance to their barrier, the place they tend to hide. They're kind of cowards, I know.'

'True.', Misumi tenses up. 'Although...hey, Yuki, is it possible that I recognize this seal?'

Yuki frowns. 'Could be. I don't remember these. Let's get in. Follow me!'

He disappears into the seal, and you and Misumi follow. Initially, you're overwhelmed by the new sensation - it's the first time you've entered a pocket dimension, after all. But Yuki doesn't have time for anything like that.

'You could be right, Misumi.', he says. 'This looks like a carbon copy of the one we fought previous week. Must've been a familiar that ran off and became one in the meantime.', Yuki shrugs. 'Well, at least we now know how to defeat it. Perfect for a newbie. Hey, Kazu, you know how to suit up yet?'

You are afraid you'll have to answer that negatively. 'Nah... but I can try!'

'It's not that hard, don't worry.', Yuki's voice is calm but disciplined. 'Look.'

Like he says, you make sure to pay attention to what he does next. He holds his Soul Gem close to his chest, and although he has a firm grip on it, it's not enough to crush it. It happens in less than ten seconds before he fully reappears in a new costume, along with a beautiful white lily in his hair. 

'See? Now you try.'

You go through the same steps as Yuki did, and to your own surprise, you transform too. 

'It doesn't really feel different, tbh.' You expected this to go with a different feeling, if anything. Yuki opens his mouth to say something, but Misumi is quicker.

'That's so cool, Kazu! Try summoning your weapons!'

In the next few minutes, you learn some basic skills from Misumi and Yuki. How to block out your sense of pain, how to perform powerful attacks, and how to find your way in a barrier. Yuki mentions that 'maze' or 'labyrinth' is another word for them. You quickly find out why.

You reach the inner room. However, you've got barely any time to observe the witch sitting there as something happens.

'Aaah!' 

The witch hits Yuki in his abdomen, blasting him all the way to the wall behind you. He gets up faster than you thought he would. 'Yukki! Ya okay?' you shout. He nods and gives a thumbs-up. You wonder why he isn't taking his time to say anything as you see that Misumi has already fired some arrows from his crossbow. 

Together with Yuki and Misumi, you defeat the witch. Your technique is still lacking, but you think you're doing well by seeing how many familiars fall at your hands. However, it's not until Misumi launches three arrows of light that the witch finally falls. The entire world around you falls apart.

'Whoa. That was...somethin' else.' is the first thing you say.

Misumi cracks a smile. 'You'll get used to it no time flat! To boost my endurance, I also do triangle hunts between 'em.'

'Well, he does that, but it's not really something that's mandatory. Just keep your body in a good shape.', Yuki shrugs. 'You may notice your Soul Gem's a little dim.'

You tilt your head. 'Now you say it.' 

He hands you an item you've never seen before. 'Hold this Grief Seed next to your Soul Gem and things will solve itself. Only one use per person, two max. You don't want more.'

His words are so rigid that you don't want to ask why, you just do. 'Ah, cool!' The darkness is absorbed by the Grief Seed in a second. 

'Let's head back.', Yuki decides. 'Tenma always wants to know what happens to newbies like you.'

'I'm sure it's not out of ill intent!', you say, trusting Tenma. 'It's part of being a Leader I guess. But hey Misumi, you said something about having seen this before?'

Misumi nods. 'That's true. It's probably just that a familiar escaped and turned into a copy. Not everyone kills those, you know.' You remark that there's a huge difference between Misumi during fights and outside of them.

'Yukki, you were pretty badly hit, at least, it looked bad.', you wonder. 'You're really okay?'

Yuki points at his Soul Gem, that transformed back into a ring. 'My flower wasn't hit. So it's okay.' _That response is typically Yuki_ , you think. _Well, at least the incubator didn't lie that I need to take care of this jewel._


	5. Chapter 5

As the barrier dissipates the next day, you and Misumi both know you deserve some rest. 

'You okay, Kazu?' Misumi asks while handing you the Grief Seed.

'I...guess so. Let's look if there's place on one of the terraces.' You and Misumi head to the restaurants and cafes. At a random one, you sit down and order a drink.

'Ah...this is the life in the South...' you slowly breathe out and lean back in the wicker chair. No one is around on the terrace except for you and the personnel.

While you wait for the drinks to come, Misumi strings you into a conversation. 'This one was a copy of the one I fought a few days ago.'

'Yukki also said something like that yesterday.', you remember. 'What's up with that?'

However, if you read Misumi's body language well, you can already see the answer. 'Got no idea. It's been happening a lot lately. It's bad, it's bothering me during my triangle hunts...' He pulls a frown.

Halfway through that sentence, you're distracted by someone arguing in the cafe itself. 'Hey, what's happening over there?' Now you've called attention to it, Misumi turns his chair around to see what you mean. 

A waiter in uniform and a tall young man with black hair and striking green eyes head your way. From what you hear, the man is unsatisfied with the food he got served not that long ago. 

'...and the salad was rotten!'

'Hey, hey, that's the problem of the chef-'

'That chef said it's you who messed it up!' The young man gives the server a push. What happens after that causes chaos in the restaurant. 

In a flash, the waiter is aged down to a preschooler, his clothes around him like a small pool. 'What the...' you mumble.

'Hey, Puer Magi!' Misumi suddenly mentions the young man, who turns around and sees him and you sitting there.

'What-' He wants to say something back, but sees the silver ring around Misumi and your finger, realizing that you're Puer Magi like him too. 

'Someone help!' A waitress has come to the commotion and sees that her colleague has been aged down. 

'On it!' You stand up and touch the kid, who turns back into his adult self again. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and heads back into the kitchen again.

Misumi looks at the stranger, to you, and back. 'You age things down and Kazu ages things up! That's...whoa.'

The stranger scratches the back of his head. 'Well, it's no use to not say my name, I guess. I'm Azami and as you might've seen, I'm from the West. I'm the one who the White Tiger protects.'

You finish your drink and leave. 'Azami, huh. Well, I don't think I'll have to guess what your flower's gonna be.'

'Thistle. Alright.', Azami sighs. 'Thing is, if you wanted to know: 'What the hell is someone from the West doing in the South?', there's an answer for that.'

Azami speaks in a way you have to pay attention to if you want to follow it, but you think you get the gist of it. 'In the West, all we've been fighting are copies of past witches.'

'We've been too.' Misumi cracks the same frown as before.

'I thought that.', Azami clasps his hands. 'I just thought that this was also happening in other Districts. But I wanted be sure. So I left the West in to ask around a bit, ask the other Factions, stuff like that.'

You get the impression that Azami likes to avoid abstract words like 'assume', 'protege', and 'in order to'. _It's almost toddler-like_ , you think. 'And, what do you think?' you ask, to continue in this vein.

'That this...might be the magic of a magical boy!'

He suddenly turns around, blocking your path. He's holding what must be his weapon pointed at you. 

'Hey, no need to get all up on our asses.', You flinch. 'You're using _dancing ribbon_ as a weapon?'

Azami tightens his grip on it. 'What if I do?'

'Calm down, we're not behind it, I swear!', Misumi tries to argue with him. 'We're both innocent Puer Magi!'

'Oh yeah? What did you wish for, then?' Azami asks, and you feel the temperature rising.

However, Misumi has no problem revealing his wish. 'Simple. I wanted that my family would stop arguing over me. And I don't regret it one bit!' He smiles.

'Well, I, eh...', You try to string a sentence together, but can't do it. '...Need to get out of here!'

You turn tail and run back to Tenma's house. Behind you, Misumi and Azami look at eachother in confusion.

'Let him be...' Misumi sighs, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazu's remark that he doesn't need to guess Azami's flower, is because Azami's name is literally spelt with the word for 'thistle' (莇).


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in the Centre, someone knocks on the door of the Yellow Dragon's house. She walks to the window in order to see who it is. 

'Oh no...' She whispers, but still goes to open the door. 

'Good afternoon.' A man with purple hair and purple eyes is standing in front of Her. The Yellow Dragon has the nagging urge to just slam the door in his face. 'Don't close the door on me. I've got an offer to make.' 

The Yellow Dragon sighs. 'Okay. You can get in. But whatever it is, I think you already know my answer on it.'

The man still says 'Thank you' as She closes the door behind him. He takes a seat in front of Her. As he does so, the Yellow Dragon sees that he has two shadows, and knows that that can't be the lighting. 

'Reni Kamikizaka. I already know that you're going to ask me to join you. And in the case you forgot, I told you not that long ago that I'm not going to answer 'yes' on that.'

'Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that.', the man, apparently named Reni, closes his eyes. 'I'm not that short of memory.'

The Yellow Dragon leans back into Her chair, crossing Her arms. 'Then, do you have something new to offer? You know, I can guess how you're going to treat me. You're going to make me feel like we have mutual trust, then throw me away like an apple core after it's eaten. It's a shame, especially when I remember that you weren't like this when dad was here.'

Reni growls in disgust. 'Don't bring up those memories again. I don't want to hear anything about that time. He cared too much about those four.'

'Come on, Reni!', the Yellow Dragon hardens Her tone, starting to lose Her patience slowly but steadily. 'You know that that isn't true. He cared about you too.'

'If he did, why didn't he save me, then?' Reni's voice nears a shout.

Her voice has already reached that. 'You were too far gone! And he knew!'

Reni hides his hand in his face, then stands up, preparing to leave. 'You haven't seen the last of me. That's one thing that _I_ know!'

'Good riddance!', The Yellow Dragon clenches Her teeth, and slams the door once he's outside. 'God damn, I need some curry.'

As he walks away from Her house, he thinks about it once again. 'I'll break Her eventually.', he mumbles. 

'Isn't that right, Reni?'


	7. Chapter 7

Not that long after you ran back to base, you see both Misumi and Azami returning. 

'You actually came along?', you wonder. 'So, are we buddy-buddy now?'

Azami sends you a doubtful glare. 'Not really. But we aren't, like, enemy-enemy either.'

'Well, I can live with that, I guess.', you shrug as you walk to the lounge out of habit. 'Does Tenten already know? I just thought he's in the lounge, so...' Just after having uttered that sentence, you realize your speech might have been tainted by Azami's mannerisms. You don't know if that's a good thing.

As you enter said lounge, your assumptions are proven right. Tenma looks at Azami. 

'Well, if it isn't Azami Izumida from the Western Districts.', he speaks with disdain, crossing his arms. 'What brings you here?'

Azami scratches his head again. 'Well, you might have heard of the thing, but-'

All of a sudden, he breaks off his sentence and stares into the distance, not at anyone in particular. 'Azami, what're you thinking of?' Muku asks, but he doesn't answer. You think you can hear Tenma whispering something, although it's too soft for you to distinguish the words. Azami closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they glow a bright yellow light.

' _Tenma_!' he shouts, though not with his own voice. Instead, someone you don't know is speaking through him with an otherworldly tone.

However, judging by how Tenma reacts, he doesn't seem very fazed by all of this. The rest of the Summer Faction seems surprised, but it doesn't look like it's new for them. Rather, their Leader talks to it like an old friend. 'Finally, you're speaking to me again. I've been waiting for it.'

' _Forgive me for choosing this body_.', Azami(?) speaks. ' _Looks like the White Tiger of past has chosen it before more than once_. _I...know the one who has been tormenting you_.'

Misumi speaks up. 'You mean there's someone behind the witch copies?'

It looks like the...whatever...is trying to nod through Azami's body, but instead ends up convulsing slightly. ' _Yes_. _There is_. _The one you need to find is the right hand of Reni_.'

'Reni...', Tenma sighs and shakes his head. 'Of course...' He growls. You feel like someone has to have a lot of explaining to do when this is over.

' _His name is Asuka Haruto, because_ -...aah!' 

Azami(?) is interrupted by the actual Azami breaking through, and that's apparently the sign that it's about to be over.

' _Ah_ , _looks like my time in this body's up_. _Bye-bye_!'

The yellow glow disappears and Azami drops on the ground. Kumon can barely catch him. To your surprise, Azami's immediately conscious, breathing heavily.

'Man, man...Having someone else in my head isn't new, but this? Never again...'

'What do you mean? Who was that? Why's everyone so blasé about it? Please tell me!' You see this small moment as a nice chance to ask some burning questions.

'That was the very first Vermilion Bird.', Tenma answers. 'He spoke through Azami.'

You think about it. 'The very first Vermilion Bird...as in the very first Leader of the Summer Faction?'

In the background, you see Yuki's about to slow clap. You ignore it.

'Yeah, but we've never seen him.', Muku says. 'We don't really know what happened to him. Or to the other Leaders, for that matter...all we know is that they're spirits who need to possess others to talk to us.'

That just raises more questions in your head. 'Is that what happens to us if we die? 'Cuz being stuck as a spirit doesn't seem all that fun to me, guys...'

Misumi shakes his head. 'Well, it's better than what we have now.'

'True.', Yuki agrees. 'He also mentioned a name and told that that's the guy we need to have. Are we sure it isn't Reni himself?' 

'Who's Reni, for that matter?' You tilt your head.

'Some Puer Magi who seems to hold a vengeance against the Factions and the one residing at the Centre, the Yellow Dragon. I...don't really know why he's antagonizing us and Her, though.'

You nod slowly. 'Doesn't sound great.'

'That's an understatement. I was kind of out of it recently, because the Vermilion Bird didn't speak to me for quite some time. But I would never have expected it's from someone from the Western Districts. Out of everyone in this room, he chose someone from the West!' Tenma clenches his teeth. You think he's got something against the Faction that resides there, but you don't want to open another possible can of worms.

Before an argument gets the chance to take root, Misumi speaks up. 'Well, whoever this 'Haruto' is, I want to know who he is! Well, the stuff we already heard aside...'

'I'm going to ask around through my network.', Tenma steels his resolve. 'And we're going to confront this Haruto and ask what the hell he's doing and what he wants. Only then, we have any chance of getting behind this!'


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, outside of the Factions, someone is getting ready.

'Look what the cat dragged in.'

While Haruto walks in with someone next to him, Reni overlooks them. 'How do you plan on making him useful? He's just a nobody.' he speaks, his unapproving gaze not bothering Haruto in the slightest. He looks up at Reni with his purple eyes. Reni knows that they're almost identical, were it not for Haruto's black sclerae. 

Haruto pushes the Puer Magi he brought with him, forcing him to kneel. Although he isn't bound by anything visible, he feels the effects of Haruto's personal magic on him very well.

'We'll use him just to torment the Summer Faction even further. I know a certain person in there who will especially like it. Also, the personal magic of this guy's very useful.'

Reni sighs. 'I get that, I get that. But what do you want to do with him? The usual?' Upon offering that last option, he squints his eyes.

That's something Haruto thinks about for a second. 'Yeah, let's go for the usual.'

Reni disappears into the back, only to reappear not long after. In his hands, he is holding a golden necklace with a purple gem inside - the same purple as his own eyes. It looks identical to the one Haruto is wearing, and albeit its appearance, Reni knows it serves more of a collar-like purpose.

'Normally, I would tell you not to struggle, just to make things easier.', Reni speaks slowly as he walks close to the Puer Magi and Haruto. 'But you're being such a good boy already thanks to Haruto.', Despite that, Reni thinks that if looks could kill, that Haruto and himself would likely be lying on the ground dead right now. 'Now, now, what's with that face. It's going to be alright, don't you know?'

In a single, swift move, the collar clasps shut around his neck, which comes as a surprise, judging from his reaction. The sclerae in his eyes turn black, but despite this change, Reni still looks on without expression. However, a smirk appears on Haruto's face. 

'This will get a whole lot more interesting from now, huh?'


	9. Chapter 9

'Don't you think that it's amazing how you just came here two weeks ago, and that it's been like we've known eachother forever, Sumi?'

Muku, Tenma, Misumi and you are taking a small stroll through town, because Tenma wanted to check up on some of his connections. 'That's true!', Misumi casually kicks a small pebble aside. 'Honestly, I can't imagine that you haven't been here once.'

Muku smiles. 'Sometimes, when I'm done reading another chapter, you already left. Then, I just know you're going out to search for either triangles or witches. Or both.'

'It's such a normal thing by now.', Tenma thinks about it. You can see that at his expression. He then looks aside. 'Hey, Misumi, isn't that your old house?'

To your slight confusion, Misumi seems surprised. 'You're right, it is!', he slows down his pace. 'I wonder if my brother's still around...'

'How's he doing?' you ask.

Misumi shakes his head. 'I don't know. And-'

He can't even finish his sentence, as the space around you suddenly warps. 

'Huh.', You look around, and realize you've stepped into a barrier. 'I wonder how we didn't detect that.'

'Must be a new one. I've never seen this one before. About time...' Tenma wonders. 

You all transform, and start to make your way through it. 'We're with four.', you comment. 'We should be able to clear this one if we keep calm.'

'True.' is the only thing Tenma reacts with, before he summons his flames.

However, halfway through, you hear something.

'...and then, you just...'

You turn your head in the direction of it. 'That voice...that's...' You think you recognize that voice from somewhere. And before you know it, you're already running towards it.

'Kazu!', you hear Misumi before it's out of your earshot. 'What are you doing?'

You can't come up with a response that fast, and let it go. However, you don't regret it as you soon see your suspicions confirmed. 

'Tsuzuru?'

At the source of it, Tsuzuru is standing in front of you, dressed up like a proper Puer Magi. 'I knew it.', you say. 'You had the ring all along.' You remember that his ring was more or less the catalyst of your contract, although you do think that that memory is either rewritten or wiped by him. So you don't talk about it.

Tsuzuru cracks an unnerving smile. 'Hah, would you look at that.', he says. 'If it isn't the study nerd who ran away from himself.'

That sentence punches your solar plexus. 'What the heck is wrong with you?', you ask. 'The Tsuzuru I know would never say such a thing!'

'But, I'm not the Tsuzuru you know.'

It's at that moment you see that his green eyes have black sclerae. And you initially thought that that golden necklace was part of his costume, but you're starting to have second thoughts at that as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three have also met someone.

'There you are, dirty rat!', Tenma looks up at Haruto. 'Whatever you're trying to do with the Faction, that stops now!'

'You sure about that?' Haruto laughs, and a wave of familiars suddenly turns up. Muku wonders how they seem to act on his command, but still takes out his twin katanas to kill them. However...

'Why...won't...they die?' Tenma growls, as he sees that they just keep coming. 

Misumi takes a quick break. 'Isn't it just their numbers?' But he quickly sees that once he shoots one, it just gets back up. 

'Wait.', Then, something gets to Muku. He seems to hold something in the palm of his hand. 'What's this...powder?'

Haruto is still standing there with the smirk on his face. Tenma thinks it's stupid. Although the Leader doesn't know what the powder does, he sees that Haruto is spreading it. 

'You foul...' Instead of aiming at the familiars, he sends his flames Haruto's way. They hit him, but he doesn't show even the slightest burn mark. 'What the hell...'

* * *

You have hardship dodging Tsuzuru's attacks. 'What's wrong?', he taunts. 'Cat got your tongue?'

'...' You don't react at that, as Tsuzuru keeps sending bolts of light out of the spell book he is carrying. _I just need to get close_ , you know, as you are made for close combat. But from this distance, you know you have one chance. 

'You were the reason I got into this life in the first place, you know.', you confess. 'But you know that already, I guess.'

'Is that what you want to talk about right now?' Tsuzuru launches another attack, but you nimbly avoid it and take a large dive towards him. You push him to the ground.

'I don't want to kill you.'

* * *

'Take that stupid smile off your face!', Tenma's patience runs thin. 'We all know that it looks like you're winning as of now!'

However, he doesn't seem to be smiling because of that. 'Hey, Misumi. I wonder why the powder's also sticking to you instead of just the familiars...'

At that, Misumi also aims his arrows at Haruto. 'Really? You wonder? After everything you did to my dear brother?'

'...brother?' Something clicks in Muku, and Tenma is also showing signs of having figured it out.

'Oh, nothing much.', Haruto doesn't really seem fazed by it. 'He just wasn't of any use anymore. This is the last you'll see of him.'

When Tenma looks at Misumi, he realizes that things may just get a lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The gem inside Tsuzuru's necklace goes down with a crack as you slash it with your pallette knife. He looks at you surprised, but the black in his sclerae disappears. 

'Kazunari! I...I...' 

But you don't have much time for relief as you notice something else. 'There's no time!', you say. 'Something is happening over there!'

You grab Tsuzuru's arm, and run to where the others are. You see that they're confronting Haruto, but that's not the most important thing. 

'Misumi!'

It's long ago since you've called him by anything else than his nickname, but you think that would be inappropriate. As he turns to look at you, you suddenly see the wilted dahlia in his hair.

'...Kazu...' he whispers, before you hear someone screaming.

After a while, you realize it's yourself.


End file.
